


岳x你 性转

by keira0430



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keira0430/pseuds/keira0430
Summary: 怕踩雷别看！泥塑！ooc不上升岳明慧x你喜欢请多多反馈 感谢🙏





	岳x你 性转

女人的腰总是经不住揉捏，才稍微用力点力气她就爬在你的肩头开始撒娇呢喃。明慧很乖，从来都不会有一点反抗，最多不过用那双微红的眼睛羞涩看向你，让你轻点儿。

真想把她干哭啊，性感咬唇的模样更显得她诱人，明慧瘦可臀上的肉一点不少，多照顾了一下她就会扭起她的细腰向你求饶。

看她那欲求不满的样子，二话不说把她按在身下，小女人眼里盈满泪水，你开始粗暴地亲吻她，听两片唇畔里发出的呻吟，让人越听越兴奋。

最爱她哭得凌乱的模样，会忍不住对她说不知羞耻的话：“亲你就湿成这样，接下来的事还干不干了，老婆？”

明慧会假装生气撇开脸不看你，这个时侯你把手伸近她的大腿内侧抚摩，揉按，她又会被你搞得脸红心跳。

“又不是没被我摸过，还这么害羞？”

“你闭嘴...嗯...啊？”老婆只会软软地开口，嘟着嘴的样子像在索吻。

你俯下身，一寸一寸自上而下顺着脸颊，嘴唇，颈肩，一直到胸口那两粒仔细地亲吻。亲得她身下骚痒难忍，摇摆着腰一直想让你赶快进去。

淫水已经湿透了内裤，得不到满足的女穴还止不住滴水，娇羞的小人终于耐不住空虚去蹭你炙热粗长的下体。

你故意恶作剧，没有任何和她进一步的动作，她只能讨好地去吻你的唇，软软的小舌头舔过口腔里面，好像蜜糖一般甜。

不自觉地揉起明慧的胸，又去色情的舔舐那两点，把粉红的乳粒弄得娇艳欲滴。这样的刺激让她的下面汁水泛滥，小野猫湿热的舌头舔上你的耳廓，随后含着你的耳垂舔咬，炙热的气息不断在你颈间挠着你。

很快你身下的性器变得粗大，隔着布料都能感受到里面的涨热。

你一只手轻松褪下她身上的所有衣物，手指在腰腹滑嫩的皮肤上流连，她颤抖着，也享受着你的爱抚。

身体因为被炙热的性器抵住，明慧的欲望也越来越强烈，她用细白的手指轻轻脱下你的内裤，抚摸着粗大性器，而你的手也没停下，一指一指深入美人的蜜洞，画面淫荡得不行。

你带着些戏谑对她说：“不好好扩张，是要受伤的，宝贝。”

明慧别过脸不看你，脸上通红，闭着眼发出梗咽：“嗯...老公...可以进来了。”

灵活的手指在她的内壁上摩擦，打转，女穴的爱液慢慢涌出。小野猫睁开眼迷离地看着你，似是眼神太过于勾人，你再也抑制不住，一把将她放倒在床上，肉棒挺入她湿润的肉洞里一顿猛烈地操弄。

“啊啊...啊.......唔...”

她带着哭腔，咬紧了唇不想发出那么淫荡地声音，却还是耐不住喊了出来。

肉棒顶到她内壁里凸起的那一点，到最深处快速运动。被刺激着敏感点，快感和痛感同时从身下蔓延开，她紧紧抓着你的后背，指甲嵌入你的背后，留下爱欲的痕迹。

你的动作越来越快，力度也大起来，明慧时不时发出闷哼：“太深了...唔...老公。”

呻吟声，淫穴和肉棒不停插进发出的水声，让画面变得分外淫糜。

你低头，可以看见她眼旁的泪，可你并没有因为心疼而停下身体的动作，反而更加挺入，插搐着低吼到：“操得老婆不舒服吗？嗯？”

性器跟着蜜穴里流出的淫水一起律动，完完整整插入结合，你不顾女人的哭喊将她一把抱起，换了个体位。

明慧被迫坐在你的身上，肉棒进入到更里面的深度，不留余力地冲撞了许久，双手扣紧她的细腰，旁边细嫩的肉腰间被掐红了，终于肿胀的龟头喷射出滚烫的精液，尽数射在明慧的体内。

“唔.....唔......”高潮的快感让她失去了神志，软塌塌地趴在你的身上，你把轻轻额头抵住她，身下的事物还不愿意拔出来，不停在穴口摩擦。

格外虚弱的身体经不住折腾，可明慧还是强撑着配合你，同你缠绵，她细声细语呢喃着：“要被老公操坏了……”

你将她抱紧，捧起她的脸又是一个深吻，舔掉了她眼旁的泪痕，为了表示安抚，轻柔捏了捏她高潮过后涨红了的脸。

“不继续了吗？老婆？”

她不再回答你，整个人窝在你的怀里一动不动，像是已经累到不行熟睡过去。

温柔看向怀里的她，是你心之所向，是你一生的皎白月光。


End file.
